1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to machines for processing raisins and similar products, and more particularly to a stemming machine for separating raisins from mother stems.
It is to be understood that the term "mother stems," as herein employed, refers to bunch stems including lateral stems and their branches, while the term "cap stems" is employed to designate those stems which serve to attach raisins at their caps to the mother stems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is, of course, replete with machines for cleaning agricultural products, such as raisins and the like. However, machines heretofore employed in separating raisins from mother stems generally are complex in structure, expensive to manufacture, and have a propensity to tear cap stems from raisins, as separation occurs, thus creating minute wounds from which sugar exudes and through which microorganisms are afforded entry resulting in spoilage. Therefore, there currently exists a need for a stemming machine which is economic to manufacture and employ, and yet possesses a capability for safely and effectively separating raisins from mother stems.
It is therefore a general purpose of the instant invention to provide an improved, high-capacity stemming machine capable of safely separating raisins and the like from mother stems without tearing the cap stems therefrom.